


Panta Dreams

by Growlies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: You obtain a ‘special’ love key.





	Panta Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I bumped into the dr fandom again after a year.
> 
> oh nO-

You were down at the casino playing the slots since you finally earned enough to spend a long time here to not run out of monocoins so fast, when you had finally got a 777 monocoins started pouring out along..with a key?

As if sensing your confusion Monokuma appeared, “Congratulations! I see you’ve obtained a lovekey!”

“A..Lovekey?”

“Yup yup! It will grant you and a certain someone to a place full of greed and lust!”

“Where now?” 

“Don’t worry about that! All you need to know is that you can pick someone to sort out your teenage hormones with! Oh? It seems you have a special lovekey! I wonder what will happen phuhuhu...”

...You decided to use it.

“Huh? Kokichi?”

“Heeyy! I’ve been waiting for you!” He announces, “You’re going to arrest me since I’ve been such a bad boy...right?”

“You’re absolutely right.."

“..Actually I have one more request before I go down in a ball of flames.”

“What is it?”

“Could you take care of my erection?”

“Take care of it yourself.” You back away from him, allowing him to take out his cock and start to jerk himself off.

“B-but I like the pressure you put on! Please?”

“Looks like you can handle it.” You scoffed, you would be lying if this didn’t turn you on. 

“Nishishi~ You really are a sadist! Well.. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I’ll help you under one condition, You don’t cum until I say so.”

“O-oh.”

“Well..do you accept?”

“If it means you’ll put your hands on my dick then go ahead.” 

You exhale a sigh and reach out to touch his cock he whimpers as soon as you touch the head, smearing his precum on your hand.

“Sensitive much?” You grin.

He looks away as you sit besides him, rubbing your palm on his shaft, 

Needy groans and whimpers fulled the room as he reached his climax, “H-Hey I-I’m gonna..”

“You better not cum before I say so or I-”

You were cut off when a high pitched moan came out, feeling your thumb getting covered in cum. 

“What a disappointment, can’t even follow simple instructions. Well, it’s not like you actually use your brain.” You half-heartly wipe your palm on your leg.

You remove your hand from his cock when he suddenly he turns his head towards you, “You know..” He pounces on you, shifting his body weight onto you, “You should really keep your filthy mouth shut.” 

“Haha, you may be right, but you can’t deny it gets me where I want you to.” 

“Nee-hehehe You must reallly want a piece of me don'tcha?” 

“Yes I do.”

“I’ll gladly give it to you but..” He pressed his lips on yours, sneakily siding his tongue in your mouth, swirling around and occasionally brushing against each other when he bit your lip all of sudden, pushing him off you and him falling off the bed.

"Heyyy! That's rude!" Kokichi huffed quicky getting up back onto the bed.

"Thats what you get when you suddenly bite someones lip without any warning."

"Hmph, I demand you make it up to me!"

"Nope. Your fault."

"Totallyyyy not my fault." He crawled into you again, pressing little kisses all over your face, when a idea came to you.

“Hey...shouldn’t you take your shirt off? Since I did give you an orgasm.”

“Hmm..I don’t see why not.” He got off you, allowing you to sit up as he removed his scarf along with his shirt.

“Behold! Cast your glaze onto my godly body!” He finished it off with a wink and you winked right back.

“Now...Lay down, or I’ll tell the cops that you assaulted me.”

“Ooooh, is that a threat?” He said lowly.

“Just..shut up.” He nodded and you placed a finger around circling the nipple slowly and you could’ve sworn Kokichi shivered. You continued by taking his nipple between your fingers, gently squeezing both when a whimper came from his throat. You laughed as you leaned down and breathed hot air on his nipple, causing him to whimper yet again. You backed away from his nipple. “Alright, that's all your getting from me.”

“Aww, I wanted more...” He sits up.

“Unfortunately for you, we’re going to the station.”

In one swift movement Kokichi pinned both of your arms together and leaned in so he was next to your ear, “We’re not going anywhere...”

...

When you awake you immediately go check on Kokichi to see if anything has changed, “Hey Kokichi, have you felt..anything weird when you woke up?”

“I have noooo idea what you’re talking about but I DID have a great dream though.”


End file.
